Imprinting On A Vampire
by Henry The HAP
Summary: Jacob has Imprinted on Edward. One problem? They're Werewolf and Vampire, meaning that they are enemies and Jacob doesn't dare tell him. Another problem? Vampires are hunting in town, and the Werewolves think it's the Cullens. Slash Edward/Jacob No Bella
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Twilight and its characters don't belong to me.

**Imprinting On A Werewolf**

**Chapter 1**

Laurent, James and Victoria walked into the meadow. They had been travelling for weeks, and had finally found a place to hunt. This little town, Forks, full of its visiting hikers, was an easy match. They would be able to eat quite decently, and nobody would even realize that the hikers never had left their forests. The wind blew towards them, and they caught a whiff of smell in the air. It was the scent of a human. The smiled coldly to each other. Time to hunt.

The Cullens were out hunting antelopes, when Alice suddenly froze. The others gathered round, waiting for her to come out of her trance, and tell them what she had seen.

When she finally came back to herself, she seemed troubled. "Something has changed. The werewolves feel that the treaty has been broken. I couldn't see them, but I could see us getting ready to fight them."

The group looked at each other. This was not good.

Carlisle, always in control, came to the decision first. "We have to head back" he spoke calmly, packing the tents and hikers equipment that they brought for their cover, and swiftly heading back to the Cullen residence.

It was a Monday, and Edward was on his way to school. When the Cullens had got back to their house, they realized that they had no way of contacting the Werewolves without walking on their property, and since the situation was already critical, they didn't want to risk that approach. Fortunately, Alice had suddenly discovered that she couldn't see Edward when he got to school, so they had guessed that this was the way that the Werewolves would take contact. Since only Edward had been in her vision before it went blank, they had decided that Edward would drive to school alone. And here he was.

As Alice had described, he parked his car, and no sooner had he parked it, his car door was opened and the Black kid slipped into the seat beside him, seemingly very tense. He didn't look at Edward, just seemed content with staring out the window. Edward resisted raising an eyebrow at the mantra going on in Black's head. 'Don't look at him, and don't breathe through your nose' was going in Black's head, like a broken record.

Edward assumed that Black was avoiding breathing through his nose, to avoid Edward's scent. He probably worried that he didn't have enough self-control yet not to attack him were he to smell exactly what he was sitting next to. He sat there, waiting for the Werewolf to speak.

Black, on the other hand, seemed to be in no hurry. In fact, it was only after the bell rang, that he gave any inclination as to knowing that Edward was even there.

After the last students had gone into the school, he gave a slight twitch, as if he nearly turned to look at Edward, but thought better of it. "Start the car." Was all he said, keeping his gaze straight ahead.

Edward started up the car, backing out of his parking space. He drove to the parking lot exit, waiting for the Wolf to give him further instructions.

"Let's take this somewhere open. We'll go to Joe's" Black said, still not looking at him.

Edward took the road to the left, to the little café called Joe's. He parked the car, and they both stepped out. Edward got the door first, holding it open for Jacob, who walked through the doorway, still pretending he wasn't there. They went to the cubicle in the very far corner, furthest away from the other tables. One of the lights had bust right over it, throwing their seats slightly in the dark. Black picked up his menu, as if getting something to order, but after a minute put it back down and looked up at the Vampire sitting across from him.

"Aren't you going to order something?' Edward asked, both curious and wanting to break the silence. Black certainly wasn't going to.

"I'm not hungry." Black growled, looking annoyed, and a little… embarrassed? 'There's no way I'm telling the Bloodsucker that I don't have money.' Edward heard him think. Edward wondered if Black really thought he was stupid, or if he hadn't heard his stomach rumbling in the car. He definitely wasn't stupid enough to think that Black was going to accept him paying for his food, but he also knew that Werewolves had a very high metabolism, and therefore needed to eat a lot. If Black's stomach was grumbling, it would most likely mean that he hadn't eaten in a while, and though Edward didn't really like Werewolves, his was not so unmannered as to let Black starve.

As silence fell over the table again, and Edward was trying to find a way to persuade Black to eat and let him pay for it, one of the waitresses came over to take their order. It was Jane, the blonde and very busty waitress who was known for being easy, and even more so for favouring the younger boys around the age of fourteen and up to around seventeen. Thankfully, she didn't go any lower, fourteen was bad enough as it is for a girl who was twentyfour. She was wearing a white button-up shirt today, which was to tight, the buttons looked as if they were going to pop off any second, revealing the bright pink lacy bra she had underneath. Her tiny skirt barely covered her lower parts, and as she bent forward, revealing a large amount of bust to the two guys, it slipped dangerously far up. Edward heard Black mentally vomit in his head 'Not a chance in hell, slut. I wouldn't touch your STD ridden body with a five foot pole, even if I liked girls, AND hadn't found HIM yet.' Edward was shocked beyond belief. So the Black kid was gay. Well that was certainly… interesting. He wondered who this guy that the Werewolf had found was, and what significance it had to him not wanting someone else. Was it a crush, or had the werewolf already found his mate? Black couldn't be more than sixteen at the very most, though Edward suspected it was more likely to be fourteen or fifteen.

'Will you order already!' Came the edgy sounding thoughts of the Werewolf, surprising Edward out of his musings. He looked at the Wolf, only to discover that he was staring at his hands, looking _very_ uncomfortable. Edward looked around, wondering what had made him so uncomfortable, when he realized that Jane was still there, giving the boy a quite predatory look. This angered the Vampire, who for some reason got very upset at the thought of Jane anywhere _near_ the Wolf. 'Or anybody else for that matter' his traitorous mind whispered. He coughed, catching her attention, and did not miss her checking him out, resting for a long time on his groin. He did not like the glint in her eyes at all as she gave him what he assumed she thought was a seductive grin, subtly pressing her bust up, and bending slightly more forward.

Suddenly he got an idea, and before Black could react, he grabbed his hand and gave him a look 'just play along'. Turning back to the waitress who was looking at their ajoined hands, he finally spoke. "My **boyfriend**" he put a slight emphasis on boyfriend, though he doubted Jane noticed, though Black did, judging by his cheeks, "and I would like to order two of your biggest cheeseburgers, along with a double portion of fries, two large cokes, and one coffee. Thank you."

Black was looking down at their intertwined hands. _'If the others knew…'_

Jane noted this down, giving a wink and bounced off, making her skirt flop up behind her. Edward saw none of this, however, for the second she had turned away, Black had ripped his hand back, and given him the most heated glare he could muster. Edward might actually have been ever so slightly upset, had he not been so amused.

"What the** hell** do you think you're doing! First off, I told you that I wasn't hungry, and what the hell was up with you grabbing my hand and calling me your boyfriend?!" Black hissed. He was so angry that he was almost shaking.

Edward looked at him, bending forward as if to whisper sweet nothings to him. "Listen, I saw that she was making you uncomfortable. Just play along. As for the food, well, if I'm gonna be a loving boyfriend, I can't let you starve. Anyway, if we don't eat something, we can't sit here."

Black opened his mouth, as if to say something, thought better of it, and closed his mouth again. It didn't really help, as Edward heard him think it instead. 'Don't kiss me', and a little more subdued 'I've never been kissed before, and I don't want my first time to be for show...'. Edward noticed the small blush that graced Black's cheeks, before he looked down at his hands. He hesitantly put his one hand on the table, reaching across for Edwards' again. Edward caught the russet coloured hand deftly in his own, stroking the back gently with his thumb. Jacob looked down at their intertwined hands.

Jane soon bounced back, placing two cokes in front of them. She glanced at Black, and the next thing Edward knew, the Werewolf had leant forward and placed a kiss on his cheek. Edward smirked at Black, giving him a wink, and licked his lips seductively. The effect was astounding; Black went bright red, and ducked his head, not looking up before Jane had left, looking as if she'd just chewed a lemon. Edward chuckled as he heard her thoughts.

Black, on the other hand, seemed rather awkward. He was refusing to meet the Vampire's eyes, and chose to play with a bit of loose string on his shirt hem. Edward found this quite endearing, and lent forward to once again catch the wandering hand. Black's receding blush came back full force as the Vampire's hand brushed his thigh accidentally whilst reaching for his hand.

Edward decided that he'd stop playing with the Wolf, and rather let him know that he knew why the Wolf was reacting so strongly. "Black, why were you so bothered by Jane?"

Black looked up at him. '_Shit! Has he guessed? He can't have!' _"I just don't like sluts eying me like I'm a slab of meat."

Edward cocked his head to the side. Dared he? "Sluts? Or just girls in general?"

Black glared. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" _'shitshitshitshitshitshit!'_

"I notice you didn't answer the question." Edward pointed out calmly.

"That's because it's none of your business, Leech." Black growled.

Edward didn't know what possessed him to do it, but the next thing he knew, he'd grabbed hold of Black and lifted him across the table. He pressed him up against the corner, and pressed himself against the Wolf. Before Black could so much as think of fighting him off, he'd grabbed both off the russet coloured wrists and pinned them above his head, before slipping his legs between the Werewolf's, and attacking his neck. Black struggled beneath him, but he kept nipping, licking and kissing the tasty neck, leaving a red hickey just below the shirt collar. He drew in the scent that Black was giving off, wondering why it had changed ever so slightly. Edward felt the younger teen struggle harder when he brought out his fangs and gently brushed them against the heated flesh. "Relax," he whispered into the Wolf's ear, "I'm not going to bite you." Black kept on struggling, panting hard, and a thought drifted into Edward's head; _'So GOOD! No, he has to stop now, or he'll feel how I'm reacting... but it feels so good...'_

Edward brought his knee forward to rest between Black's, but when Black realized what he was about to do, he went wild, doing everything in his power to try to throw of the Vampire. Unfortunately, his squirms ended up making him slide on the seat, and straight on to pressing against Edward, who felt the arousal dig into his stomach. That's when Edward realized why his scent had changed; it became slightly more masculine when the Wolf was turned on! When Black felt his erection press against Edward, he slumped against the wall behind him, shutting his eyes so as not to see the Vampire's reaction.

Edward just looked down at the Wolf, who's eyes were still firmly closed. "Listen, Black, I you ever want to talk, I won't tell anybody-" He started, but Black's eyes snapped open, glowering up at the Vampire. "They already know, and have no problem with it. They will, however, not be so pleased with a mental image of a Bloodsucker molesting me!"He hissed,_ 'And that I enjoyed it.'_ his mind added. Edward would have said something, had he not heard that last part. Black pushed Edward off him and settling back in his original seat.

"Mental image?" Edward questioned, wondering if the Werewolves had powers similar to theirs.

Black looked up at him. _'We see each other's every thought when we change.'_ "None of your business, Leech!"

Well, that was interesting. Just then, Jane came with their burgers and Edward's coffee. She placed it down in front of them, winking at Edward. "If you want **anything** else, just call me." She said, running her eyes over Black's tense body, "and I do mean **anything**." She said in what was supposed to be a seductive voice, but judging by the fact that Black's scent was turning back to normal, he obviously didn't find it so.

As she bounced off, her thoughts floated back to Edward, making him feel slightly sick: _'Maybe they'll be up for a threesome…'_

He looked over at the Werewolf, who's eyebrows were knitted together as he stared at his plate. _'How did the Bloodsucker figure it out? How come it's like he can read my mind?'_

Edward debated for a second, before deciding to be honest. "Because I actually can."

"You can hear my thoughts?" Black didn't sound pleased. _'Shit, does he know?'_

"Do I know what?"

"Nothing you need too, Bloodsucker!" Black growled, though Edward's lips twitched at the 'lalalalalalala' currently going through the Werewolf's head at an attempt to stop him from hearing.

"Well, if you're not going to tell me, at least eat the food. Take mine as well, as I'm not really hungry for it." Edward reasoned, indicating to the food.

"Bet you don't." The Werewolf shot at him, but dug into the food none the less.

"Well, my appetite is rather towards… _other_ areas at the moment." Edward purred out, giving Black a seductive look. He mentally smirked at the reaction he received. Black turned tomato red in the face, and dropped his food. It landed neatly on his plate, but he was too busy staring at Edward to notice.

Suddenly, his mouth snapped shut and he glared at Edward. "So that's why you've broken the treaty! Found something else you wish to feed on?"

Edward, caught totally off by this, sat there shocked and at a loss for words. "What do you mean 'broken the treaty'? We've done no such thing, nor do we have a reason to!"

"Give it up, Bloodsucker, we smelled a vampire on one of our paroles, and you are the only ones around!"

"Well, at the time we found out that something was wrong, and that you wanted us dead, we were nowhere near Forks or La Push!"

Black sat back, looking flabbergasted, but that didn't stay for long. "Don't lie to me, Bloodsucker. We smelled a vampire, and you're the only one in the area. As far as we're concerned, the treaty is broken."

"Why, after all this time, would we suddenly decide to break the treaty?" Edward answered calmly.

"Because… Well, because you probably got sick of you "vegetarian" lifestyle!" Jacob growled, getting up and ever so slightly leaning over the table.

"I assure you, none of us have decided to change our ways. We have no interest in breaking the treaty."

Black sat down again, leaning back and studying the vampire. He picked up his burger. "Well, we smelled a vampire, and if it wasn't you, we have a problem on our hands. Tell you what; meet me back here tomorrow with something with each of your different scents. Can't we recognize them to the one earlier, we'll give you the benefit of the doubt."

"So be it. Tomorrow, same time, same place?" Edward said.

"You're paying." Black stated, looking up to find Jane watching them and, bending forward, gave Edward a kiss on his cheek. "See you tomorrow, Love." He said over his shoulder as he passed the waitress and walked out the door, burger in hand.

"Looking forward to tomorrow night, Love." Edward shot back, smirking knowingly as Black stumbled ever so slightly at his words.

He got out his wallet, threw some cash onto the table, and left.

TBC…

altruistic, exacerbate, quaffing=gobling,


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Twilight and its characters don't belong to me.

**Imprinting On A Werewolf**

**Warning:** Slash, swearing.

**Summary****:** Jacob has Imprinted on Edward. One problem? They're Werewolf and Vampire, meaning that they are enemies and Jacob doesn't dare tell him. Another problem? Vampires are hunting in town, and the Werewolves think it's the Cullens. Slash Edward/Jacob No Bella

*******************

**Chapter 2:**

Edward was again driving by himself to school. It was the next day, and he was heading for his meeting with the Werewolf again. He mulled over yesterday's events. The others had not been pleased to find the treaty now considered void, and it took all of Carlisle's and Esme's efforts to stop Emmett and Jasper from storming up to La Push and doing some real damage.

Alice had been the one to quieten everyone down, as she had a vision concerning the three vampires that were endangering their own existence in Forks. They had all agreed to letting Edward tell Jacob about their discovery, though they all knew he probably wouldn't believe it.

He parked his car, and, like yesterday, Black got in, still with yesterdays mantra playing in his head. Edward started the engine again, and drove off, opting for another place for today's meeting. He parked in front of a fancy pizza restaurant, handing his keys over to the parking tenant and opening the door for the disgruntled Werewolf. _'Why the hell did he have to bring us to this fancyarsed restaurant? There's no way in hell I can afford food here, and people are gonna stare...'_

"Do not worry about paying, Black. It's the least I can do for the inconvenient situation we have found ourselves in."

Black looked at him startled for a second. "Right, the mindreading thing. Damn." _'I wish he would call me Jacob… Wait, I did not think that! Don't you dare, Leech!'_

Edward smirked. "Feel free to call me Edward. I do not really mind."

"Well, I do, Leech!"

"As you wish, Werewolf." Edward said, leading them inside. He went up to the desk, and stated his name. The receptionist's eyes opened wide, and they were quickly escorted to the back of the restaurant and through a door. The room they stepped into had a neatly set table with candles and romantic music playing in the background. The waiter left the room, closing the door and leaving the two teens alone. Black didn't know whether he should sit down or run out the door, but then his stomach rumbled, and he opted for the table. He walked up, and Edward held out the seat for him. He wasn't sure if he should trust the Vampire not to pull the chair out when he sat down, then realized that Edward probably thought himself above such actions, and let himself be pushed in. The Vampire sat down across from him, watching him with a calculating gaze.

"My sister, Alice, saw your true criminals yesterday. Or, rather, we think it is plural. We're not quite sure. Alice's view was a little hazy as she has not had contact with however it is. We'd be quiet willing to assist you in any way you may need to get the vampires, because we are as much against the killing of humans as you are, and because they are endangering our own existence." Edward spoke calmly and clearly, never loosing eye contact with Jacob.

"A little quick to attack your own, aren't you?" Jacob accused, his eyes flashing.

"Maybe, but we cannot afford having them draw attention to us. We already move often enough, just this once we want to stay for a little longer than three years. And there are…other… less attractive problems attached to attention being drawn our way, other than a small town of people getting suspicious." Edward said calmly.

"Like what? The Vamp Police?" Jacob shot back.

"The Vamp Police? Well, I guess they could be considered that." Edward said with a light chuckle, a small smile playing on his lips.

Jacob found himself entranced. 'I wonder what it would be like to kiss hi-. I did not think that! I don't want to kiss you, you hear?' "Wait, there's really a vampire police?

"Loud and clear, Werewolf." Edward spoke, obviously amused. "Yes, there is a sort of vampire police, but let us just say that there are no prisons for the vampires who break the law.

Jacob couldn't help blushing at Edward's first words, but was too interested in this new information that he couldn't be bothered throwing out a scathing comment. Before he could ask any more questions, however, a waiter stepped back into the room with two menus. Edward and Jacob both took the offered menus, and opened them as the waiter again left them alone.

Jacob quickly opened the menu and looked for something to eat. He had a sneaking suspicion that Edward was looking at him again, however, and closed the menu only to find Edward giving him the same calculating look from earlier. He seemed to be struggling with himself, as if there was something he wanted to say, but was uncertain about. In the end he just gave Jacob a smile. "Order anything and everything you want. I know how high a Werewolf's metabolism is, and you must be famished by now." He looked down at his own menu. "Do not worry; money is not a problem." He answered to Jacob's unspoken question.

"You know, I'm really starting to hate that! Jacob growled, hiding his blushing face and pretending to be deeply involved in choosing his meal, which was pointless, as he had already decided what to get.

"Yes, I can tell, for the exact reason you hate it." Edward answered smugly. He closed his menu and placed it in front of him as the waiter stepped back into the room.

"Are the gentlemen ready to order?" The waiter spoke in a posh manner, bringing out a notepad and pen.

"Yes, I would like the number five and the 32, with a large coke, please." Edward said pleasantly.

The waiter turned slightly to Jacob, indicating that it was his turn. "Um, can I have the 2, 3, 5, 8 and 9 for starters, and the 19, 22, 23, 26, 27, 30, 31, 32, 34, 41, 42, and the 49 with six large cokes, please? The waiter noted everything down, before giving Jacob a slightly annoyed look. Edward, who was enjoying himself by the looks of things, quickly mustered a straight face and hastily spoke. "My friend has a very high metabolism and is very choosy. I hope it will not be an inconvenience?"

The waiter obviously did not feel like questioning Edward, and quickly uttered a "no, that will not be a problem" whilst picking up the menus and hurriedly leaving the room.

"Is it some kind of side-effect to being in heat?" Edward suddenly asked, looking at Jacob closely.

"Wh-what?" The Werewolf stuttered, blushing and not meeting Edward's questioning eyes. 'How does he know? This is so embarrassing…'

"I can smell you, remember? Your scent is... difficult to ignore. It is not embarrassing, I assure you." Edward answered matter-of-factly.

Jacob blushed deeper, but Edwards wording had been hard to ignore. "What d'you mean, difficult?" He said, insulted at the indication to him smelling bad.

"Your smell is alluring. Enticing, if you will. I will admit that it is having a slight effect on me." Edward's voice stayed the same, but he moved ever-so-slightly in his seat at the last words.

"Hehe, don't tell me you're getting a stiffy, Leech." Jacob said jokingly, but the Vampire's suddenly rigid form did not go unnoticed. His eyes widened. "Are you serious, Bloodsucker?"

"I believe the whole point of your scent is to make others… well, drawn to you." Edward's voice never changed, but Jacob noticed that he did not quite meet his eyes.

"You're really affected? Wow, I only thought it worked for Werewolves. How much is affecting you, Leech?"

"Enough." Was the curt reply.

"How much, Leech?" Jacob smirked as Edward's discomfort became more apparent. He got up from his seat.

This time, Edward met his eye. "I would not advise that, for both ours sake."

Jacob couldn't help it. Edward's discomfort was not only being revealed in his actions, but his own scent was starting to give signs of being stressed. Jacob stepped towards the Vampire.

Edward kept his head bowed, but he was starting to breathe heavily, and his hand clenched the napkin on the table. Jacob couldn't help his curiosity. He went forward, and was about to reach out, when Edward's head snapped up, his eyes near black. He grabbed Jacob's outstretched hand, and Jacob, surprised, couldn't stop himself from tumbling into the Vampire's lap. Edward's right arm wrapped tightly around Jacob's waist and pinned his arms to his side. He brought his other hand up to the Werewolf's face pulling it down and towards him, and nuzzling the warm neck.

Jacob tried to keep his pulse from racing, knowing that it would not help to get Edward to gain control. He stiffened has he felt Edward's sharp fangs scrape against his neck and the dangerous mouth opening and pressing against the warm skin, getting ready to bite.

"Leech! Snap the hell out off it!" Jacob growled, terrified.

"But you smell so good. I bet you taste amazing." Edward whispered, growling. "You tempt me so badly. I just want to throw you down and sink my teeth into your neck, taste your blood."

Jacob was beyond terrified by not. His pulse was going haywire and Edward's words and tightening grip, did nothing to help him relax. "Please, stop." Jacob whispered brokenly, feeling like a girl for being so weak, but not really caring.

"But I just want to taste you." Edward purred out. "Just feel your blood on my mouth. Jacob, let me taste you. It will feel good, you will enjoy it." He scraped his teeth against Jacob's neck again, slightly biting, but not enough to piers the flesh.

Jacob felt himself bearing his neck for the fangs. He knew he shouldn't, but having Edward so hot and bothered, his scent surrounding the Werewolf… it was getting too much, and Jacob could feel his resolve breaking. "Just taste?" He whispered, unsure.

"Just taste." Edward confirmed.

"Ok." Jacob knew as the words left his mouth, how stupid he was being, but he couldn't help thinking about being so close to Edward. The thought of being Edward's lifeline, of feeding him with his very life essence, excited Jacob in some twisted way. The feel of the fangs had aroused the already in heat Werewolf ages ago, and there was little logic let alone blood in his head at the moment. He closed his eyes, preparing for the feel of fangs breaking through his skin.

**************

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Twilight and its characters don't belong to me.

**Imprinting On A Werewolf**

**Warning:** Slash, swearing.

**Summary****:** Jacob has Imprinted on Edward. One problem? They're Werewolf and Vampire, meaning that they are enemies and Jacob doesn't dare tell him. Another problem? Vampires are hunting in town, and the Werewolves think it's the Cullens. Slash Edward/Jacob No Bella

**A/N:** Wildfire 2 was so kind as to point out a little something from the books that I hadn't noticed. See, I've only read the books once as I borrowed them from a friend and can't get a hold of them. Wildfire 2 told me that Vampire venom is lethal to Werewolves. As much as I try not to move too far from the actual facts from the books, I apologetically will have to ignore that detail. I hope no one gets upset.

ECJB

**Last time:**

"_Just taste." Edward confirmed._

"_Ok." Jacob knew as the words left his mouth, how stupid he was being, but he couldn't help thinking about being so close to Edward. The thought of being Edward's lifeline, of feeding him with his very life essence, excited Jacob in some twisted way. The feel of the fangs had aroused the already in heat Werewolf ages ago, and there was little logic let alone blood in his head at the moment. He closed his eyes, preparing for the feel of fangs breaking through his skin. _

**Chapter 3:**

It never came. In stead, Edward's grip around Jacob lessened, and he pulled his mouth away from the tempting neck.

**Jacob's POV:**

"If I didn't know you were a Werewolf, I would say you were drunk. There is no other explanation as to why anyone who knows what I am would let me bite them. Even being in heat would not have you react as such. As it is, I know Werewolves are not affected by alcohol." There's no question in his sentence, but I know he's asking for an explanation.

'How am I supposed to tell him that I-lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalacan'ttellcan'ttellcan'ttellcan'ttellcan'ttellcan'ttellcan'ttellcan'ttellcan'-'

"Yes. That song is quite fascinating, I'm sure, but what can you not tell me?" He seems a little impatient.

Before I can stop my traitorous mind, a single word pops up in my head: 'Imprint'.

He's getting annoyed now. "If you are going to start thinking of the facts concerning Imprinting to avoid my question, fine, do so. I'll forget about this, for now. And stop looking at me like that!"

The 'that' way I'm looking at him is in disbelief. I thought he was clever, and he knows what Imprinting entail so-, ah, there we go. Edward's expression turns to that of shock as it suddenly dawns on him.

"Yup." Is all I say in answer to his look.

"Well, that was certainly unexpected, though it explains a lot." Edward says in a low voice, as if talking to himself.

'Is that all you have to fucking say!?' My mind screams, and his head shoots up to meet my gaze. 'I hate mind reading.'

He smirks slightly at hearing that last thought, but I can still see the cogs turning in his head as he tries to figure out what to do next. I feel his cold hand lightly pushing my back, indicating that I should get off him. My heart breaks as I get up and sit down in my chair, and on some level I'm glad my brain seems to have gone numb, as at least he can't hear how much pain I'm in at being rejected.

At this point, several waiters pour in with our, or rather my, assorted dishes, some being on a cart as they won't fit on a table. They leave again, and I can't decide whether or not I want to stay here and eat what now will be my comfort food, or if I should follow them out and get away from Edward. He has yet to look up, seemingly lost in thought, and that makes up my mind. If he's too busy to notice me, and in so doing cause me discomfort, I might as well keep my stomach happy.

I dig in, and clean off every dish without problem. It's almost sad how tall the stack of nearly clean plates is, without me even feeling close to full. I just hope Edward stays in his own little world until I'm done eating.

As the second round arrives a while later, this time on two carts, Edward still shows no sign of life.

Again, I finish off the plates without difficulty, and leave the restaurant. I'd actually be quite amused that even after the three and a half hours it's taken me to be served and eat, Edward has yet to come out of his catatonic state, were it not for the reason behind it.

I walk to a secluded area where I strip and change into wolf form before heading back to La Push.

ECJB

It's been a few days since the restaurant incident. The other members of my pack knowing the second I transformed what transpired between Edward and myself, haven't asked me to act like a link between us and the Cullens since. Neither have they taken contact.

In some sick, twisted way, I'm glad this could break our treaty with the Cullens. Were that to happen, the Cullens would have no choice but to leave, as Dr. Carlisle Cullen has made it clear that he doesn't want to fight if he can avoid it.

I want them to leave. I want them to go far away, because even though I'd probably be able to run wherever they go within a week, it's the distance on the map that I want.

The pack has stayed by me, even though they weren't too keen on Edward. As much as they hate it, they know only Edward will be able to make me happy. Of course, now they want to rip him to shreds, let him put himself back together and start all over again. They're horrified that he rejected me, and I know that if it wouldn't pain me more if he were dead, they'd've turned him into ashes already.

Sam, Seth and I am patrolling the borders, making sure that no Vampires have crossed into La Push territory. They're the ones who have been there for me the most. Granted, Quil and Embry have tried, being my best friends and all, but they're not the people to turn to with a broken heart, and tend to put their foot in it. Just knowing they care is enough though, and, realizing this, they've turned the reins over to the more capable leader of our pack and the always happy-go-lucky Seth.

Sam doesn't say much about it, knowing I need my space, but every time my mind strays back to what's happened, he'll send this warm feeling that makes me think I'm being hugged, or a mental image of us hugging in wolf form. Sounds strange, I know, but it's exactly what I need to know that he and the others are there for me.

Seth just distracts me. Constantly. It can be in any way from cracking jokes, to fooling around and doing things like chase butterflies just to being downright hyper and cheerful all the time. It helps, and he's got me to forget the recent events for up to four hours, until Leah decided to join us in wolf form and ask if I was still moping over 'loverboy'.

I think she even might have felt guilty for saying that when I collapsed on the ground and didn't move until Sam had lain beside me for an hour trying to get a response out of me. Or, I think it was an hour. It was light out when I came to, but considering all I'd concentrated on was that dull ache in my chest, it could have been longer. And an hour of comfort doesn't take as much energy as Sam seemed to have been drained for. He still managed to help me stagger back to my house and get me into bed, where I've basically stayed since. He even offered to let me drop my patrolling, but I told him that since it'd be only him and Seth, I'd be fine.

"Nothing my part, guys." Seth's thoughts float through my head.

"Nothing my way either." I say. "Shall we meet back up?"

"Ok, ground zero, people." Sam says, and far off I can hear him turn.

'I wonder what happened to Edw-' "Hey, Jacob, I'll race you!" Seth says enthusiastically.

"You're on!" I say, forgetting my line of thought and turning around to head back. Usually Sam would tell us to behave, but I know he's making an exception for me, and I'm grateful for it.

It's as I'm racing back to meet them that a fourth mind joins our. I get a memory, like a film clip, of Embry and Quil shouting at Leah. I don't think I've ever seen them this angry and I stop for a second, shocked. They're getting at her for what she said the other day, calling her a few choice words along the way. I see them phase into wolves, but not before Quil gives the deadliest look I have ever seen, telling Leah not to dare go anywhere near me or turn into a wolf until she stops acting like a cold-hearted bitch and is ready to apologize to me. It all takes about three seconds to go through my head, before I hear an 'I'm sorry' forced out like a stutter.

Then, pretending as if nothing had happened, Leah states quickly that The Elders have come to a decision concerning the Cullens and that they're having a gathering to announce it.

"You don't have to go." Sam says, but I know I do. I need to know what's been decided.

The three of us head back side by side, and for once even Seth is solemn. We phase back to human form and dress quickly before stepping out from between the trees.

Everybody else is gathered by the time we get there, and we sit down in the empty place in the circle. I notice a few subtle looks of worry sent my way, but I try to ignore them.

I shoot a quick look at my father, sitting across from me in his wheelchair. He looks none too pleased, and I guess that whatever decision has been made, it's not the one he wanted. He looks at me, and our eyes meet for a brief second before focusing on the assembly in general. He holds up his hand, indicating silence, and it is immediately given.

"It has been decided that we, the Elders, shall meet up with the Cullens to decide our next steps. For safety precaution some of the pack will go with as protection." Her he throws a quick look at me, and I understand what exactly is coming next. "Sam, Quil, Embry, Jared, Seth and… Jacob."

'Crap.' Is all I think, not believing that they've decided to choose me.

"Not too point out the obvious, but why J- those choices?" Paul questions, seemingly a bit miffed at being left out.

"Sam is the leader, and Quil, Embry and Jared can be around Vampires without blowing a fuse. As with Jacob." Dad answers, but it's obvious it's the same answer as he's been given when asking the same question.

"Right, and you couldn't have chosen anybody else that Jacob? We all know what's happe-"

"Paul!" Embry snarls, cutting him off.

"I'm just saying what we're all think-"

"PAUL!" Embry jumps to his feet.

Next thing we know there's a ripping sound, and a large Werewolf with dark grey fur and another Werewolf with raised hackles are staring each other down.

"Paul! Embry!" The Werewolves ears twitch and they turn their heads to Sam, before going back to their previous places in the circle. People move over to try to give them more space.

"I am sorry to have to ask this of you, Jacob, but you are the only one they know, and so it is safer if you make contact to schedule a time and place." I can see how upset Billy is about it, so I only nod my head, in stead of making a big scene about it like I really want to.

"Do I go now?" I ask, half hoping for a yes, half hoping for a no. One part of me wants to just get this over with and the other part wants time to prepare for coming face to face with the Vampires and Edward.

"It would be for the best. Tell them that we want to meet as soon as possible, tonight even, if they are able."

I nod and get up, heading for the cover of the trees before stripping down, taking a deep breath and turning into wolf form. I hear Embry's and Paul's thoughts, and Embry explains that it's to keep contact so that they know what's going on. I mentally nod and run to Cullen territory, but before I even reach the house, I smell a Vampire. I recognize the scent as one I've smelt on Edward, so I know it's one of the Cullens. I stop up, letting them approach me, and a second later Dr. Cullen steps into the clearing.

"Edward says that you are here to invite us to a meeting. We are ready now, if that is in order?"

I'm about to nod my head when the small female walks out the door. Carlisle seems to take this as a yes, as he turns back to me and asks me to lead the way. I do so and head to an area of the border between La Push territory and Cullen ground which has been chosen for its open field. I can hear five Vampires following me at various distances. I reach the clearing and head for the open space between Seth and Sam, right in front of Billy. The pack members present are all in wolf form, sitting protectively in front of the Elders. We watch as the Vampires step into the clearing. They've been running behind me at a distance, obviously giving me time to get to the Werewolves before appearing amongst the trees.

Dr. Cullen is first to step into sight. After him comes the small female and beside her a guy who looks like he's in pain. A bear of a guy steps out on Dr. Cullen's other side, and last, but not least, Edward steps into the clearing.

I know exactly when he steps into view, as the Werewolves all get up and raze their hackles, growling in an intimidating manner. I look over at his blank face, and I feel my chest clench and all the pain I've been trying to ignore and forget hits me like a gigantic wave. At the same time the Vampire with the pained expression gasps loudly and doubles over in much the manner I want to. He collapses to one knee, his one arm clutching at his chest and his other at his throat as if he's being strangled. The bear like Leech is at his side in the blink of an eye, and the girl is leaning over him, but both the doctor's and Edward's eyes are on me. I hate their gaze, especially Edward's. It's like a drill trying to penetrate my skull. Edward has a pained expression on his face, and I assume that whatever the other Bloodsucker is thinking, it's not good, because he flinches repeatedly. I try my hardest to focus on the male Leech who is now being helped away from the clearing by the other two Bloodsuckers.

Dr. Cullen, who has not looked away from me once, now turns his gaze to the other Werewolves. Quil and Embry are still glaring at Edward with their hackles raised, but Sam and Jared have both been watching the exchange between the still nameless Leeches. Edward looks up at me quickly, and our eyes lock. He looks as if he wants to say something, but I tear my eyes away from him as a new gasp is heard from amongst the trees and he again flinches involuntarily. The silence that follows is deafening, neither Vampire nor Werewolf wanting to make the first move.

Finally the head of the Cullen household steps forward, bringing himself within ten metres of our still-snarling pack.

"My name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen, this is my son Edward," he indicates towards Edward with his hand, "and the ones who had to leave us for a few minutes were Jasper, Emmett and Alice. Jasper is able to feel other people's emotions, and some of them must have been a bit overpowering for him." he never says it outright, but everybody is aware of just _who's_ feelings he's indicating to. Mine.

'What other powers do they have?' Sam's voice sounds in my head.

"I have the ability to read minds. Alice can sometimes see the future, and Jasper not only feels other people's emotions, he can manipulate them as well." It's the first time Edward speaks, and his voice is so low that had it not been completely silent in the meadow, the Elders wouldn't have heard it.

'And the reason you're so willingly telling us this is?' Sam sounds guarded now.

"We wish to show that we have nothing to hide from you, nor do we want to hide anything." Edward says, looking him dead in the eye.

"That may be. Let's get this underway. We have better things to do than stand here all night." Billy says.

"Very true," Carlisle starts as the three Leeches come back into the clearing. The one, Jasper, seems to have gained some control of his, or rather _my_ emotions. He's watching me with this unreadable expression, as if he expects me to collapse at any minute, which he probably does. "What is it that you propose?"

It's obvious that he's letting Billy take the lead, and openly doing it so as to acknowledge his dominant position in this meeting. Billy seems to consider for a moment, before speaking up. "The treaty holds, and we cooperate to get rid of the 'intruders'."

"That works fine with us." Carlisle says, smiling. "There are three of them. Two males and one female. They are… violent. I have seen their victims. We don't know any more about them than that, as all we know was from a vision Alice got when we first realized there were Vampires hunting in the area."

I can hear snide comments in my head from Quil, Embry and Jared, and Edward looks slightly offended.

"You will need to allow our pack to smell you, so that they can recognize you and not attack you by mistake." Billy explains as Sam tells us to step forward and take in the leeches scents. I notice that Sam keeps a close distance to Edward as the others step up to smell him. I can see the mental images Embry has of himself attacking Edward on my behalf, and I notice that Edward looks uncomfortable when Embry's mouth gets a little too close to his hand.

Despite how upset I am, I can't stop myself from smiling at Edward's nervous look and the sentiments behind Embry's considered actions. As he moves away though, Edward looks up at me again, and again our eyes meet. Next second it's a good thing that everybody except for Sam has returned to their original positions, because the Leech, Jasper, is grabbing at his chest again, and I break contact with Edward hurriedly. I can feel the unease run through the pack however, as Sam was standing a little too close for comfort when he made the sudden move. Had it been anybody else, they would have attacked.

"I believe it is time that we go each to ours for today. We can meet here tomorrow at the same time to discuss our actions further." With that, my dad turns his wheelchair around, and one of the Elders rolls him off to a nearby Range Rover and helps him get inside.

The others get up too, moving towards home, and I join them, feeling eyes drill into the back of my head, and the pained gasping of a Bloodsucker.

ECJB

TBC…

Well, this is the longest chapter I've ever written. I hope you guys like it.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: To my story followers. I've been gone a long time, and I'm really sorry. If you want to know why, I've written a story called Dear Diary where I've used fictional characters to replace some very real people in my life.


End file.
